The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag.
A known apparatus includes an elongate inflator and an air bag, both stored within a reaction canister. The inflator is activatable to provide inflation fluid to the air bag upon the occurrence of a collision. The inflator is engaged at each of its two ends with fastening devices to hold the inflator relative to the reaction canister.